Demon Encounters
by Saint Mirror
Summary: Three chance meetings between 3 humans and 3 demons. [yeah I know the last one is kinda creepyweird but what do you expect?] No pairings
1. Part 1

A/N: I know I know…you're all wondering: " why the HELL isn't this girl doing her duties and updating some of her other stories? Why the HELL is this girl writing other useless stories?" Well I'll tell you why: I can't think of anything to write…in fact I've NEVER actually thought out a story before writing it! No I just write when it comes to me and not before and while I (and you) am waiting, these filler stories will pop into my head and I write them down to be looked at later. Sometimes they're good sometimes they're not but the only reason they're here is to distract you from the fact that I've not updated other things.

**Demon Encounters:**

**Part One:**

Piercing golden eyes glance at you in passing. Long silver hair sweeping down his back, glinting in the lazy light of the summer sun. You stare, in awe, at his tall elegant frame. He notices. One moment in eternity is shared between you and him. One moment that lasts for a thousand years.

His eyes sweep up and down your own mortal body making your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Without knowing, you own eyes do the same. As before you are struck by his long flowing hair that is the color of the brightest full moon, his golden eyes that are as cold as ice and as hard as steel. You look at his pale pale skin and the facial markings that lie in sharp relief on his face.

Your eyes travel down to his mouth which, at first glance, seemed like at slit carved into his face, but now you see it is soft with contained sensuality…a mouth made to kiss and caress hot sweaty skin.

Your eyes now travel from his face to his chest: it is finely garbed in fine silk clothing covered by his fine dog demon armor.

Tough you couldn't see his chest through all the layers of clothing and armor he wore, you could tell that it would be muscled and the skin paler and smoother that the skin of his face. Just watching him breathe made unwanted visions of hot sweaty nights where you make that same chest rise and fall rapidly in unchecked passion.

Realizing what you're thinking of, and the smell that _must_ be coming off of you, your eyes shoot up to his perfect face:

It is emotionless as always; his sensual mouth still unsmiling. His eyes holding yours as you know that he must know what you're thinking about. His eyebrow rises slightly and he allows a small bit of amusement to show in his eyes.

He walks away. The moment shared between the dog demon lord and the human woman is over…passing in a second like so many others.


	2. Part 2

**Trey: that first chapter was kinda…sensual…sexy. Who wrote it?**

**DareDevil: I think Jaycee wrote it (Jaycee is Rinn's friend) and Rinn wrote this one.**

**Trey: oh.**

**Disclaimer Time: I do not own…etc…**

**Demon Encounters:**

**Part Two:**

Beautiful clear blue eyes glance at you as he prepares to run. Hair black as night held high in a ponytail. Wolf's fur, his clothing all wolf's fur and armor. He looks at you and time stops for one moment, one moment in eternity.

He eyes glance up and down your body making you blush when they stop at your breasts. Of their own accord, your eyes do the same. Once again you are drawn by his eyes: clear blue that alternates from a blue as pure as the sky to a deep ocean blue. The skin of his face is the same tan color that decorates the rest of his body.

A breeze kicks up, ruffling his hair. It is black as the darkest midnight and seem soft as silk, an you wonder what it would look like free of its binding and flowing down his back and shoulders.

Your wandering gaze travels down to his mouth. At first you had thought that all it could do was smirk evilly at those who would oppose him. Now you see that that same smirking mouth could slowly travel down your body and make you howl like his wolf brethren on a full moon.

From his face your eyes wander down to his chest to his legs: nicely muscled and covered with fine black hairs. Strong legs, powerful and sleek they make you shudder with desire as you imagine those same strong legs' muscles bunching and straining as he thrust his body inside you.

Your eyes narrow as you see something move behind his beautiful legs…it was a tail. Soft looking and brown it wagged from side to side. Your eyes watched it fascinated and it moved faster. You then realized that he must have seen you watching and was playing with you.

Looking up, you see his smirking face once more before he faces South and pushes off on his powerful legs, leaving in his customary twister.

You sigh and turn, the moment gone, but it left a lasting impression on you and your young body. You would dream of wolves tonight. You would dream of a certain wolf prince and a moment that stopped time. A moment like so many others, lasting into eternity.


	3. Part 3

Note: I forgot what color his eyes were so I made them violet.

**Demon Encounters:**

**Part Three:**

Miasma. Miasma and the buzzing of hundreds of giant bugs. Surely this must be hell. Purple poison floating lazily in the air. Some portion of Hell must have leaked out from some ancient fissure. You look around, wondering how you could possibly get through that purple death without dying. You start forward but stop: there is someone in that miasma. It seemed to clear before him as he walked through it. You gasp silently: a demon.

He sees you.

A moment is shared between you and him.

He walked barefoot in the grass. His legs encased in baggy pants tied to his waist with a sash tied in a bow. Your eyes travel from his chest to his neck to his face. The first thing you notice is his hair: curly black locks spill down his back and over his shoulders. Lifting your eyes to his face, you study him.

Pale pale skin gives contrast to his deep violet eyes. This is the demon you've been warned about. You wanted to run, but your legs wouldn't allow you to leave the presence of such dark beauty. And he was beautiful: dark violet eyes set in pale skin framed by long dark curling eyelashes.

Once again your eyes slide down his body. Down down they slide until they reach his naked feet.

He had such beautiful feet. The skin from his ankles down to the tips of his toes was perfect: smooth and totally unblemished. His toes, oh his toes! What any woman wouldn't give to have toes and toenails as beautiful and perfect as his!

Any man, or demon in his case, who took such careful care of his feet like he did must have something wrong with him. You frown slightly. Perhaps this demon preferred his own kind (males), but, looking back at him fully, you get a sudden and vivid image of said demon laying you down on a bed covered in silk (for a demon such as he must _surely _only sleep on the finest of bed cloth) stripping you of all your clothing and making you scream so loud in pleasure that you make his sensitive demon eardrums explode.

You're staring at him. He does not notice. He is too busy staring at the juncture of your thighs. His nose is flared slightly as if he's trying to gather in all of your sent as he breathes in deeply.

You realize that he must have sensed your arousal at the start of your vision.

His gaze slides slowly up your body, stopping at key points on your body and you blush.

Finally your eyes are locked with his. The air is thick with barely suppressed desire. You want to go to him regardless of the consequences.

You need to feel his demon body thrusting into your own human one.

One of his bugs came to him. He looks away from you. You sigh, the moment is over. You turn to go the other way home but something tells you to look back: he is watching you again.

His eyes tell you that he would find you and fulfill those images that ran rampant through your mind.

He turns from you and disappears in a swirl of miasma. You return home.

A few nights later he come for you and makes all the promises that lay in his gaze come true.


End file.
